Talk Show starring Pauline with Zoro and Sanji !
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: TS/Fic de Pauline : Talk show à l'américaine mais version One Piece avec en interview exclusive Zoro et Sanji ! Genre Parody aussi ! ZoSan comme d'hab :p
1. Talk Show Première Partie

**Salut ! Alors voilà la première partie du Talk Show qui était prévue pour fin juin mais j'ai tellement eu du mal à m'y remettre après le bac... Je sais c'est pas une excuse mais bon !**

 **Merci à ma super bêta qui, malgré sa colo a pris du temps pour me corriger ! Merci RoronoaAgathou ! Je t'adore :)**

 **Les * désignent les "humeurs" des personnages !**

 **PS pour jujudorange ou jujudabricot (désolée si j'ai mal écrit ton nom) : ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mis ta question mais je le ferai dans le chapitre qui serait consacré aux questions des fans ! ;)**

 **Voilà alors bonne lecture !**

*Le rideau s'ouvre et applaudissement du public*

\- Bonjour Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs si il y en a ! Bienvenue au Talk Show présenté par moi-même et je suis Pauline ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux vedettes, stars du yaoi, Zoro et Sanji ! Applaudissez les bien fort !

*Zoro et Sanji font leur entrée et saluent le public qui les applaudit*

*Présentatrice choquée*

\- Oï Pauline ! Ça va ? *Sanji passe sa main devant les yeux de la présentatrice*

\- Non... J'ai cru voir Zoro en costard... J'ai d'un rêver ! *regard dans le vide*

\- Non ma chère tu n'as pas rêvé ! Il est bien en costard !

\- Oï ! Ça m'arrive ! *Zoro vexé et présentatrice qui reprend conscience*

\- Wow et bah je suis choquée ! *mouchoir dans le nez de tout le public y comprit la présentatrice *

\- Mais non à Dressrosa, il était en costard ! D'ailleurs il était tellement sexy que je lui ai couru après mais bon j'ai fait passer ça pour son mauvais sens de l'orientation et qu'il se perde pas ! Mais il m'a échappé, j'ai pas pu lui sauter dessus ! *public amusé* *sourire pervers de Sanji*

\- Ouais bah heureusement que je me suis perdu alors *effrayé*

\- Intéressant tout ça ! *regard pervers* Asseyez vous !

*Prennent place sur des canapés rosés.*

\- Racontez nous tout ! Nous vous écoutons !

\- Que veux-tu savoir Pauline-chaaaan ? *cœur dans les yeux et moue boudeuse de Zoro* Fais pas la tête mon marimo-chéri, t'es encore plus mignon comme ça!

*Approuvement tout le public*

\- TOUT ! Votre première fois ensemble par exemple ! Comment c'était ? *hausse les sourcils plusieurs fois*

\- *Tous les deux* C'était nul ! *rire du public*

\- S... Sérieux ? *choquée*

\- Ouais ! On revenait des deux ans d'entraînement, dès qu'on s'est vus, on s'est sautés dessus...

\- Non tu m'as sauté dessus ! *Rectifia Sanji.*

\- Oui bon on s'en fout ! On est allés à l'hôtel mais on était tellement pressés et impatients que je l'ai pris sans vraiment le préparer, du coup il a eu mal, on a eu aucun plaisir. On a arrêté parce qu'il chialait tellement ! *Sanji rouge de honte*. Mais bon faut dire que j'y suis pas allé de main morte... *regarde Sanji d'un air coupable et rouge de honte*. On a pas pu faire l'amour avant quelques semaines, le temps que le Cook s'en remette physiquement ! Il avait super mal au cul à chaque mouvement ! C'était marrant à voir ! *rit à gorge déployée*

\- Sympa ! Je retiens ! *Sanji très vexé*

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas marrant mais nous ça nous fait bien rire !

\- Non ! Mais je rigolais ! Je m'en suis voulu pendant tout ce temps là ! Cook fais pas la gueule ! J'aime pas quand tu fais la gueule !

*Zoro prend la main de Sanji qui tourne la tête vers lui et l'embrasse*

\- Ça explose dans ma têteeeeee ! *une fan du public vient de s'évanouir comme la moitié du public*

\- Vous êtes trop mignons ! *du sang coule du nez de la présentatrice* Je crois qu'on va faire une courte pause le temps de ranimer le public à terre !

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour m'aider à améliorer parce que je suis pas totalement convaincue :/**

 **La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !**

 **Bisous**


	2. Talk Show Deuxième Partie

\- Et nous revoilà pour ce Talk Show avec nos incroyables invités Zoro et Sanji ! *applaudissement, hurlement du public. Des fans ont mêmes des pancartes Zosan*

Bon nous enfin avons enfin réussi à réanimer le public, on peut reprendre ! *attend les secrets avec impatiente *

J'ai une question ! Vous vous êtes mis ensemble quand ?

\- Heum... Juste un peu après Thriller Bark ! Pourquoi ma chère Pauline-chan ?

\- Ah très intéressant ! Vous avez fait comment pendant ces deux années, éloignés de l'autre ?

\- *tous les deux* On peut pas le dire ! *rouges*

*public fait une moue trop mimi pour les convaincre.*

-*ensemble* Non!

\- Bah quoi ? C'est une question parmi tant d'autres ! Alors répondez ! *un doigt pointé vers eux et aura menaçante*

\- Euh... *gouttes de sueur* Je... Si on vous le dit, on va se faire passer pour des fillettes !

\- Mais non ! Mais non ! Au pire on a l'habitude avec Usopp quand il a ses maladies à deux balles ! Allez ! Avouez !

*signe d'acquiescement du public pour confirmer ses dires.*

\- *ensemble* NON !

\- Si ! Ou je publie des photos de vous nus ! *rire machiavélique et public ravi. On peut observer quelques saignement de nez.*

\- QUOI ?! MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!

\- Oh mais si très bien ! C'est gentil de poser la question même en retard ! Bon vous crachez le morceau !

\- Ok ok ! Vas y alors ! *se désigne tous les deux*

\- Toi d'abord ! Non toi !

\- Bon ok j'y vais ! *Zoro soupire et fait la moue* Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! *sourire complice à Sanji* Ben en fait on s'est envoyés des lettres pendant deux ans sous des pseudos pour pas se faire repérer... (Référence à Page blanche de Nathdawn) Sanji c'était Mister Prince et moi Fine Lame...

\- Oh c'est trop mignon ! *même tête que quand on voit Chopper*

*le public attendrit. On voit même quelques personnes se jeter sur eux pour leurs faire un câlin mais Franky est arrivé à temps pour les stopper.*

*Zoro et Sanji rouge de honte*

\- Mais avec ça on s'est encore plus rapprochés *serre la main de Zoro dans la sienne*

\- Et puis après nos retrouvailles, il n'a pas arrêté de me scotcher 24h/24 !

\- En même temps si tu te perdais pas comme d'habitude, je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire parce que c'est moi qui doit venir te chercher à chaque fois ! *un peu en colère*

\- D'abord je ne perds pas ! J'explore ! Nuances !

\- Mais oui c'est ça on y croit tous ! *Sanji les yeux au ciel* Espèce de boussole déboussolée !

*Le public choqué.*

\- Pffff ! Tu comprends rien ! *se vexe et se tourne à l'opposé de Sanji pour lui montrer son dos et croise les bras sur son torse*

*Les fangirls profitent pour mater tranquille.*

\- Oï ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as trop de fierté pour l'avouer ! *secoue Zoro par les épaules*

\- Tu sais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire pardonner ?

\- Je... Je sais... Mais d'habitude on fait ça sous la couette ! *baisse la tête, honteux*

*Perte de connaissance de quelques personnes.*

\- Bah vous pouvez toujours le faire ici ! *lueur perverse dans les yeux* On peut vous apporter un lit et tout ce qui va avec, si il y'a que ça ! Ce sera pour le plus grand bonheur de vos fans ! *rire amusé*

*tout le public hoche la tête, des mouchoirs dans les trous de nez.*

\- *se retourne* Tu crois vraiment qu'on va le faire ? *énervé*

\- Bah pourquoi pas ?! J'aimerais bien te voir nu et Sanji, gémir ! *sang qui coule du nez* Même si j'ai déjà des photos, on dit que c'est toujours mieux en vrai ! *rire*

\- Oï ! Je t'interdis de voir MON Zoro nu et encore moins me faire l'amour ! *se lève, en colère, une jambe pointée vers le haut dans la direction de la présentatrice* Il est à moi, à moi, À MOI ! OK ?

\- *se cache derrière son fauteuil* Oh !...

*public ébahie face à l'avarice du cuistot.*

\- *Zoro qui a regardé toute la scène depuis le début et qui se met à exploser de rire* Cook c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'agresser une femme ! Et puis tu sais que tu as un beau cul dans cette position ?! Je suis pas contre le fait de te prendre maintenant, tu m'excites comme ça !

*Ah on apprend que des personnes sont encore tombées d'hémorragies.*

\- Oh ! Là ça devient chaud d'un coup !

\- *se prend un coup de pieds sur le crâne* Aïe ! T'es chiant Cook !

\- *part du plateau, rouge de honte et très en colère*

\- *se gratte le tête* Et merde ! Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette !

\- *se relève et se rassoit* Non, tu crois ?! *ton ironique* Et pas qu'une petite boulette à mon avis ! Baka ! Maintenant on peut plus finir l'émission ! Bon on fait une pause, le temps que Monsieur aille le chercher et le fasse revenir sans qu'il se perde bien sûr... Ah oui pardon ! Sans qu'il explore tout le studio ! *soupire et désespère* (Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être chiants des fois !)

 **Voilà ! Le prochain sera consacré aux questions des fans ! Alors si vous avez des questions à leur poser n'hésitez pas ! Même débile je prends XD**

 **Allez à la prochaine ! Bisous**


	3. Talk Show Troisième Partie

\- Et nous revoilà après une longue absence et une bonne engueulade ! Faut pas le dire mais notre très cher couple s'est réconcilié ! Et vous savez comment ? *regard suggestif vers le public et clin d'œil*

*on peut voir quelques fan faire **_I believe I can Fly_** dû au sang s'échappant de leur nez.*

\- Je croyais que fallait pas le dire !? T'étais pas censée le dire ! *regard noir*

\- Désolée trop tentant ! *petit sourire de pardon*

\- Mouais t'as de la chance que sourcil vrillé soit là sinon tu serais déjà en morceaux !

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne t'invite pas seul !

\- *grognement*

\- Bon passons ! Cette partie est dédiée aux questions des fans !

*applaudissement du public en délire* Et vous devrez répondre sérieusement... Non, dites la vérité et après on s'en fout du moment qu'on se marre ! Capiche ?

\- Oui bah comme avant quoi ?

\- C'est ça tu as tout compris Roronoa ! Pour une fois ! Première question de jujudorange : "Sanji est ce que tu fantasmes sur les pecs de Zoro ?"

\- C'est quoi ce prénom ? Son frère s'appelle jus de pruneaux? *marmonne le marimo*

\- Zoro c'est un pseudo.

*On peut apercevoir la dite jujudorange faire la moue et crier comme un babouin*

\- *tourne la tête vers le haut et à l'opposé de Zoro les joues rouges* Non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de dire qu'il fallait dire la vérité ! *regard blasé*

\- *rouge* Bon d'accord je fantasme UN PEU sur ses pecs !

\- Q'un peu ?! C'est tout ? Moi qui pensait que c'était ça qui t'attirait le plus chez moi... Je suis déçu, tous ces entraînements pour rien !

\- Quoi ?! Tu t'es entraîné pour moi ?

\- Bah oui ! Pour qui voudrais-tu que je le fasse, shitty cook ?

\- Bah pour ton rêve !

\- En grande partie mais aussi pour toi mon amour ! *regard coquin*

*Distribution de mouchoir pour les fangirls*

\- *encore plus rouge* OKKKK ! J'avoue ! Je fantasme sur tes pecs !

\- Merci Zoro ! Pour une fois que tu peux M'être utile !

\- Ça fera 100 Berries *tend la main*

\- On verra ça en coulisse !

\- Ok, mais je les veux en natu...

\- Hey vous deux c'est pas bientôt fini ? Et puis c'est quoi ce trafic ? D'où tu veux MON MARIMO ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?

\- Mais de là, à l'inst...

\- Ok ! Question suivante de Wonder Pillow ! Tenez vous prêt, il n'y a pas une question mais trois ! Elle doit vous adorer pour vous en poser trois ! La première : "Comment se sont-ils rendus compte qu'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre ?"

\- Wonder Pillow genre la glace?

Pas besoin de dire qui c'est...

\- Genre ferme là ! Sanji ?

\- Et bah c'était à Thriller Bark... Quand il a voulu donner sa vie pour l'équipage et que je me suis interposé... Il m'a foncé dessus comme vous le savez tous ! Mais avant de m'assommer, il m'a dit, je cite :"Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, je..." *une main vient se plaquer contre sa bouche*

\- *rouge de honte* On s'en fout de ce que j'ai dit ! C'est quoi la prochaine question ?

\- Mmph !

\- NON ! On s'en fout pas ! Enlève ta main tout de suite ! *se lève et brandit son poing en l'air* J'ai appris à donner des coups de poing comme Nami, en même temps quand notre prof s'appelle justement Nami, on apprend vite !

\- *fait des signes pour dire qu'il gère* *ferme les yeux*

\- *écarquille les yeux et enlève sa main* Mais ça va pas de me lécher la main ! C'est dégueu en plus !

\- Ça a pas l'air de te gêner quand on fait l'amour !

*Ah l'ambulance est arrivée pour les transfusions sanguines des spectatrices*

\- M... Mais c'est pas pareil !

\- Ah bon ?! Et c'est quoi la différence ? Vas-y dis m...

\- *arrive par derrière* C'est bon ça suffit maintenant ! *coup de poing sur le crane chacun* On vous demande juste de répondre à quelques p*tains de questions ! Juste ça et vous n'êtes pas capables de le faire, c'est quand même pas croyable ça ! Tout un monde je vous jure... *s'éloigne* ET CA FERA 1000 BERRIES ! JE SUIS PAS AUSSI GENTILLE QUE ZORO, MOI !

\- D'accord... *se recroqueville sur son siège*

\- Ok ! Alors je disais donc que mon très cher Marimo m'avait dit juste avant de m'assommer :"Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, je tiens trop à toi pour que tu meures." Voilà ! C'est mignon tout plein, hein ?

*Regard attendrissant du public avec quelques cris et photos de cet instant trop kawaiiii*

\- Je... Je suis pas mignon ! *honteux et en colère*

*public et présentatrice encore plus attendris*

\- Ouais donc en fait c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rendu compte de notre attirance l'un pour l'autre... Mais c'était surtout aussi quand j'ai été le chercher pour savoir comment il allait et surtout si il était encore vivant *larmes aux yeux* Et là quand je l'ai vu en sang, j'ai pas pu résister et l'ai pris dans mes bras -c'était aussi pour me confirmer qu'il se tenait bien vivant devant moi... *pleure et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Zoro qui le serre dans ses bras* J'ai eu tellement peur...

*Public prend une photo. Comment ça ils sont sadiques ?!*

\- Hum... Tu viens de répondre à la question de RoronoaAgathou... Mais on verra ça plus tard...

\- Allez Cook, c'est bon, arrête de pleurer ! Je suis vivant, c'est le principal ! *rit*

\- Facile de dire ça alors que c'est pas toi qui t'est inquiété et qui a paniqué quand il a vu ton état...

\- Bon t'as fini de pleurer comme une fillette ?

\- La ferme ! *essuie ses yeux et s'écarte de Zoro*

\- Bon je crois qu'on va passer à la question suivante ! Toujours de WP "Comment réagissent les autres membres le l'équipage ?"

\- Ils nous ont pas approuvés ! *regard neutre, sans expression*

\- *hoche la tête*

\- A... Ah bon ?

\- Bah non baka ! Ils ont pas eu le choix de toutes façons ! *se moque de la présentatrice, qui est très naïve soit dit en passant* Ils n'ont pas fait de remarque ! En même temps les Mugiwara doivent être l'équipage le plus ouvert de Grand Line et du Nouveau Monde réunis ! Si notre carrière marche pas on peut faire une foire !

\- C'est pas très sympa de se moquer *boude*

\- Désolé Pauline-chan ! *ton menaçant* Excuse toi Zoro ! *le tape sur le torse*

\- Pourquoi ? Si j'ai plus le droit de rigoler...

\- Non t'as plus le droit ! Excuse toi immédiatement ou ABSTINENCE pendant une semaine !

\- *surprit mais hoche la tête rapidement* Désolé Pauline *grogne* J'aurais pas dû me moquer...

\- Excuses acceptées ! On continue ?

\- *écarquille les yeux* C'est... Tout ?

\- Bah ouais ! Je suis pas spécialement rancunière ! *se moque de lui*

\- Je me suis fait berner ! Pas possible !

*rigolent*

\- Bon on enchaîne ? Au lieu de se foutre de moi !

\- Ouais, ouais ! Alors *regarde son papier* "Est ce qu'ils dorment et font d'autres trucs ensemble ?"

\- Bah on fait l'amour ensemble déjà !

\- Ah bon ?! Sans déconner ?! C'est bizarre pour un couple de faire l'amour ! *foutage de gueule*

\- *grogne* Je vais te buter si tu continues comme ça ! *se prend un coup de pied sur le crane*

\- Tu feras rien du tout Marimo ! Je te laisserai pas la toucher, ok ?

*grommelle dans sa barbe*

\- Pour répondre à ta question : oui nous faisons d'autres trucs ensemble que dormir ensemble ou faire l'amour ! On va souvent faire les courses tous les deux, c'est un peu comme notre sortie en amoureux, bon c'est pas très romantique mais c'est déjà ça ! On va aussi aux bains publics... Qui ne sont plus publics après que Zoro ait effrayé tout le monde parce que "il y a trop de monde, et qu'on est serré les uns contre les autres et ce n'est pas agréable" soit disant ! Du coup les gens partent tous effrayés par le grand Roronoa Zoro JALOUX !

\- *rouge* C'est... C'est faux ! Je suis pas JALOUX, ils partent tous parce qu'ils ont fini leur bain c'est tout !

*cris de fangirl en délire face au visage du cucubitassé . Comment ça s'écrit pas comme ça?!

\- Ah oui ?!

\- OUI ! Et puis si tu es pas content la porte est à demi-ouverte !

\- On dit "la porte est grande ouverte"Baka Marimo ! *donne une tape derrière la tête*

\- Je sais ! Sauf que j'ai pas envie que tu partes *croise les bras sur sa poitrine et regarde Sanji avec insistance*

\- Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de partir mon Marimoooooo ! Je t'aime trooooop pour çaaaaa ! *le serre dans ses bras pendant que l'autre fait la grimace*

*public qui saigne du nez et à moitié effondré*

\- Il est trop mignon Zoro quand il veut !

\- JE SUIS PAS MIGNON ! *énervé* Bon tu me lâches Cook !

\- Non ! Je t'adore mon Marimoooooo !

\- Continue ! Parce que sinon on est pas sortie de l'auberge !

\- Une auberge ? Où ça ? *Luffy qui sort des coulisses pour venir voir sur le plateau*

\- LUFFY ! Reviens ! C'est une expression ! Et puis toi arrête de faire des commentaires en rapport avec la nourriture sinon je triple ta dette !

\- Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il allait débarquer ici ?

\- Idiot ! Réfléchis ! C'est ton capitaine et il ne pense qu'à se goinfrer ! Et c'est un idiot comme toi !

\- Hey !

\- Bon et à part ça, vous faites autres choses ensemble ?

\- Euh, oui ! On explore les îles à la recherche de coins tranquilles pour faire... des choses pas très catholiques, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! *clin d'œil au public*

*Hochement de tête de tout le monde*

\- Ouais ! Pour baiser quoi ! *se fait mettre une main devant la bouche*

\- *rouge de honte* Mais ça va pas de parler comme ça ?! Tu pourrais choquer certaines yaoites ici présentes !

*public en sang, qui se représente bien la scène*

\- Et puis arrête de dire qu'on baise ! J'aime pas !

\- Pardon mon Sanjinounet ! On fait l'amour ! *se love contre lui*

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non j'oserai pas mon Sanjinounet ! *petit sourire*

\- Rrrrh !

\- Question suivante ! De Rineca ! "Pourquoi ils se chamaillent tout le temps ?"

\- *tous les deux* On se chamaille pas ? D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Bah je sais pas ! A votre avis ? *blasée*

\- *hausse les épaules* Vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Ouais moi non plus ! *remet sa mèche en place*

\- Bon... Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez il y a trois secondes ? C'était pas des chamailleries peut-être ?

\- Non !

\- C'était quoi alors ?

\- *les deux* C'était de l'amour !

\- Waouh ! *étonnée*

\- *les deux* Quoi ?

\- Il n'y a vraiment que vous pour vous aimer de cette manière ! *secoue la tête en mode désespérée*

\- *prend la main de Sanji* Et bah qu'est ce que ça change ? Pour nous on sait que c'est notre façon de s'aimer et de se montrer notre amour ! Et c'est pas toi qui va changer notre manière ! *regard noir*

\- Ok Ok ! J'ai rien dit *se renfrogne dans son siège* *toussote* Reprenons... La prochaine question est de RoronoaAgathou mais malheureusement Sanji y a déjà répondu... Je la pose quand même : "Comment Sanji a réagit quand il a vu l'état de Zoro à Thriller Bark ?" Si tu veux répondre une deuxième fois Sanji, no problem !

\- Biiiiien suuuuuuuur ! Je ne vais pas laisser une mellorine dans le besoin !

\- Hum... Ce n'est pas vraiment un besoin ! Mais vas-y je t'en prie *tend la main vers lui pour lui donner la parole*

\- Pour toi maaaaaa Chèèèèèèère RoronoaAgathouuuuuu ! Et bien j'étais paniqué quand j'ai vu l'état de Zoro mais il n'a pas voulu aller voir Chopper comme d'habitude ! Il en fait qu'à sa tête ! Mais quand il a vu mon air paniqué, il n'a pas protesté longtemps et il est venu avec moi voir Chopper... J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question RoronoaAgathou ? Et d'ailleurs Marimo, elles serait pas ta soeur ? Parce que vous avez le même nom... Ah moins que tu l'ais épousée et que tu me l'ai caché ?

\- QUOI ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'ai épousé personne moi et encore moins une fille et surtout pas une yaoiste obsédée (Ndla : ne le prend pas mal RoronoaAgathou :D) (Ndr: Pas du tout c'est vrai xD) ! Mais ça va pas bien !

\- Bah quoi ? Comme tu ne me dis jamais rien sur toi... Enfin si mais tu aurais pu me le cacher ! Avec toi je me méfie ! *croise les bras sur son torse*

\- Putain Cook ! Tu me soûles ! Il n'y a eu que toi dans ma vie et... Kuina et tu connais la suite ! Il n'y aura que toi dans ma vie, le seul ! Tu comprends ? *articule bien pour épeler chaque syllabe* JE T'AI-ME ! Voilà c'est bon t'es content ? J'ai dit au monde entier que je t'aime !

*Bon on a perdu le public...*

\- *rouge de gêne et larmes aux yeux* Oh mon Marimo ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! *se jette dans les bras de son homme*

\- *ton calme* Et tant qu'on n'y est... Tu veux te marier avec moi ?

*tout le monde figé et Sanji aussi*

\- H... Hein ? *regarde Zoro comme si c'était un extraterrestre*

\- T'as bien entendu ! Tu veux devenir mon homme pour la vie ? Mon mari ? Tout ce que tu veux !

\- *pleure* Oui Zoro ! Je veux ! *pleure encore plus*

\- Putain tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu allais pas accepter !

*se roule une pelle comme si personne n'était là*

*public et présentatrice à moitié morts, ils ont ressuscités*

*Robin entre sur le plateau*

\- Bon je crois que cette scène clos l'émission, non ? Et bien tout l'équipage du chapeau de paille vous dit merci d'avoir regardé ce Talk Show présenté par notre chère Pauline... Malheureusement en sang comme tout le public ! *sourire amusé* Merci et à la prochaine peut-être !

*Rideau se referme*

\- *crie* Robin ! Il faut que tu te fasses payer pour cette prestation non prévue ! C'est pas gratuit tout ça !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Navigatrice-san, je te laisse t'en charger, tu es bien meilleure que moi en négociation !

 **FIN**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis pas très convaincue pour ce dernier chapitre au niveau de l'humour mais bon :p**

 **Merci à RoronoaAgathou d'avoir pris de son temps de vacances pour corriger ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! :)**

 **Bisous**


End file.
